


Bingen on the Rhine

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, and a prompt, anne and gilbert are hopeless, based off a quote from the book, episode two didn't happen ok?, miss rose whomst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "There's another - not a sister - in happy days gone by,"//Gilbert recites a poem in class, but Anne can't stop thinking about him with this other girl...prompt: Remember the book quote “there’s another NOT a sister”. And let your imagination run wild- series canon or not





	Bingen on the Rhine

**Author's Note:**

> episode two really made us all look like clowns, so i asked for some prompts to make everything feel better

The rumour had spread around quickly, “ _ Gilbert Blythe has a girl in the city _ ”. Ruby had simply denied it the first time she heard, but soon she was in tears whenever she so much as glanced at him. Anne didn’t care, why should she? Gilbert Blythe could do whatever he liked. But that was a lie, Anne couldn’t help but feeling weird at the thought of him courting someone.

“First up to read their chosen poem is: Gilbert Blythe.” Miss Stacey had called from the front, pulling Anne out of her daze. Each week a few were chosen to read a poem to the class, Anne was up next week, preparing her beloved “Lady of Shalott”.

Gilbert stood up and cleared his throat before beginning his poem, ‘Bingen on the Rhine’. Anne could barely look at him, her heart in her throat. All she could think about was this “Miss Rose”. But annoyingly, Gilbert had a way of reading poetry that just made you look at him. It was a passion that seemed almost to match hers, and his gaze was intense, holding hers as if against her will.

She wondered if he looked at Miss Rose like that. A look she thought reserved only for her. It made her feel ill.

“There’s another - not a sister - in the happy days gone by,” he stared straight at her as he said the line, “not a sister”. 

His mouth curled into a crooked smile as he continued, “ You’d have known her by the merriment that sparkled in her eye,”

It was too much. All her brain could think of was Gilbert. She stood up, running out the door without even bothering to grab her coat.

Everyone sat in silence as Gilbert stopped, frozen as he stared after Anne. It was like all his limbs were heavy, and he could barely move fast enough to follow her.

Miss Stacey attempted to quieten the class, calling up Diana to read instead.

“Anne! Anne, wait!” Gilbert ran after her.

“Finish your poem about Miss Rose, I’m sure it’s lovely.” She said bitterly, not even looking over her shoulder. “She’s one lucky girl.”

“What are you talking about?” he stopped walking, and she finally faced him.

“Everyone knows you and Miss Rose are...infatuated with each other.” she didn’t exactly know what to call it.

He shook his head, crinkling his nose. “That’s not...we’re not…”

“I’m fine.” she shrugged, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying. We haven’t even held hands.” that was maybe a lie, she’d touched his hand but he hadn’t  _ held _ hers.

“What?” 

“It’s you, Anne. It always has been.” 

She shook her head, willing tears not to fall. “Miss Rose is no doubt beautiful, and I’m sure you’ll be much happier with her.”

He reached out, catching her hand before she could turn away. “But she isn’t you. I like you, not her. Not like that.”

“I don’t understand.” he was still holding her hand.

“I thought I was being obvious in my poem?” he nervously laughed. “She’s a lovely girl but...she’s older, and she saw right through me. That my heart belonged to someone else, no matter how hard I tried to forget you after you broke my heart.”

Anne took in a sharp breath. She’d never imagined she was capable of breaking someone’s heart, let alone Gilbert Blythe of all people.

“The point is, you’re the one I’m in love with. I was upset, and angry, but not anymore. I’m not giving up, not yet.” 

“Gil…”

“If you truly feel nothing, I’ll leave you alone forever. But if there’s just a small chance, a small hope that someday…?” he looked at her with wide eyes, full of hope and an element of fear. 

She looked at him, and whilst she had no idea what she felt towards him, she knew the thought of a world where there was no “Anne and Gilbert” seemed unfathomable. That those eyes would look upon someone else with that same fondness he looked at her...it made her feel ill. Because...because she was in love with him. It was as clear as day now. 

He was the only one she wanted looking at her like that, the only one she wanted to recite poetry to her, the only one she wanted.

She dropped his hand, and his face fell for a second before she grabbed him by the suspenders, pulling him against her and kissing him. Everything somehow seemed right in the world again, that it was “Anne and Gilbert” together. And when he kissed her back, she felt her heart racing. That she, Anne Shirley Cuthbert, had stolen his first kiss, but he had stolen hers too. 

“So you’re not in love with Miss Rose?” she pulled back, looking into his eyes that were once again warm and inviting like they used to be.

He shook his head, “Far from it. I guess I was just confused about what I wanted,” he pressed his forehead against hers, “but not anymore. I’ve never been more certain than I am right now.”

She pushed up, lips centimeters from his, “Me too.” Before she could close the gap, he had beaten her to it, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
